Cheerevolution, Part 2
'''Cheerevolution, Part 2 '''is the third episode of the eighth season of The New Girl, Cheer Revolution. The episode details the cheerleading squad under Jessica's new leadership. The episode was released on November 10, 2011. Synopsis Now that Jessica's the Head Cheerleader, she faces her next biggest challenge. Can you help Jessica find the right guy to stand by her side? Plot On the football field, the cheerleaders are having a grand practice with music, fireworks, lights and Jessica-based choreography. Nevertheless, Jessica is unhappy with it and berates the team for their poor work. She and Taylor argue about her choreography and Jessica orders her and Zoe to stand in line at the teen nightclub, Angst that night. Just as she has everyone begin from the top, Justin walks on the field. He attempts to speak with Jessica privately, but is provoked to announce that he is breaking up with her. Jessica is surprised, but Justin explains that he knew that she framed Zoe to become head cheerleader. He storms off, leaving tension behind on the field. The nerds, who were commanding the lights, additionally leave as they worked for Justin, not Jessica, and that their work to her was no more than a First Lady privilege. Upset, Jessica has everyone switch personalities to cheer her up. They continue on with the act briefly later that night at the teen club Angst. There, she commands everyone to find her a new boyfriend to be the next president so she can earn back her First Lady privileges. Hector and Amanda bring back Phil. Alone, he and Jessica chat about what he would do as president, but his answers prompt her to choose someone more well-rounded and nerdier. Thus, they leave to the nerd-hotspot, the arcade. There, she speaks to nerds Andrew and Dex, but chooses neither of them, declaring that their time at the arcade was worthless; instead, she schedules an emergency slumber party. The cheerleaders go to Jessica's house. Kicking Taylor out and forcing Zoe to put 15 marshmallows in her mouth to cheer herself up, they return to business by examining the male student leaderboard for who is the best to date, including guys who are taken. Jessica deems none of the guys fit and so she takes out her yearbook. She declares that Ben will be her next boyfriend for his popularity and nerdiness. The scene cuts back to the arcade. Ben is with Denni, his girlfriend, telling her how happy he is to be with her now that the drama with Colt is over. He promises that nothing will tear them apart. Bonus Scene Earlier that night, Zoe and Taylor are waiting in line at Angst. Zoe attempts to make small talk with Taylor. She apologizes to Taylor, who does not accept it, not understanding the logic behind installing Jessica as head cheerleader, who is more tyrannical than Taylor herself. Zoe defends her choice, stating that she expected that she would be head cheerleader. Reminding her that she is too naive to speak up, they stand in line in silence again. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 8: Cheer Revolution